


【EC】Don’t Panic！

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Good Parent Erik Lehnsherr, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 一个点梗。《老大靠边闪》AU黑帮老大万*心理医生查安雅和妮娜是双胞胎姐妹。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 10





	【EC】Don’t Panic！

正文：

01  
“出去。”  
“医生——”  
“出去，我说出去！你是听不懂英语还是怎么着？Raus hier，Sortez，убирайся，esci，apage！”查尔斯停下来喘口气，“我说得够清楚了吗？兰谢尔先生？”  
雪球般的布偶猫也适时从书柜底下钻出来，以她的体重而言过分轻盈地跃到了艾瑞克·兰谢尔的裤脚下，气势汹汹地对他喵喵叫起来，把背弓得老高。  
站在门口的阿撒兹勒见此情景下意识地把手按在了腰间的枪柄上。  
“别动！”艾瑞克突然回头冲他怒喝一声，“听见了吗阿撒兹勒？医生让你出去。你为什么还站在那里？”  
“我说的是让你出去！”查尔斯趁机把俯身把猫咪抱在了怀里，安抚性地抚摸她的背部。  
阿撒兹勒像退潮后被遗留在岸上的鱼一样张嘴，和两人一猫三双眼睛对视，想说些什么但还是选择了闭嘴。  
“阿撒兹勒。”艾瑞克富含威胁地再次喊了他的名字，忠心耿耿的黑帮成员立即回答“是”，压下了胡桃木的门把手。“别让任何人进来。”兄弟会的首领补充到，红魔鬼尽职尽责地关上了门。

“医生，别紧张，别紧张，放松。来，深呼吸。”声名远扬的黑帮老大按着心理医生的双肩，低头担忧地看着心理医生美丽的蓝眼睛。查尔斯略微偏头错过了目光接触，却恰好落在艾瑞克搭在他肩头骨节分明的手指上，注意力全被左手小指上那枚金光灿灿的硕大戒指夺去了，嵌在正中的暗绿宝石正散发着沉重深邃的幽光。  
艾瑞克借着他的失神，微微用力将他推到沙发上坐下，“深呼吸。没事的。”  
查尔斯终于抬起头来，继续梳理蜷成一团的雪白猫咪长长的毛发，想用目光烧穿眼前的男人，“你是心理医生还是我是？我很好，我没有任何问题，这里唯一的问题就是你！”  
谁料艾瑞克坦然地冲他点头：“你说的没错，医生。你看，这就是我来找你的原因。我需要你的帮助。”  
“我的帮助？我唯一的建议：去找其他医生。我帮不了你，抱歉。”  
“你可以。”  
“不我不能。”  
“你可以，相信我。”  
“不我真的不行。”  
“你当然可以。”  
“不——”“喵——”

查尔斯松手赶走这只碍事的猫咪，作为报复在临走之前还拉了一把她蓬松的大尾巴，而后才开始面对他职业生涯的最大挑战。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔，更广为人知的外号是“万磁王”，纽约最赫赫有名的黑帮首领之一，FBI的全年VIP监视对象，半真半假的传言和小报消息将他描述为一个难以接近同时也难以取悦的危险人物，查尔斯的头号麻烦。  
查尔斯·泽维尔，二十四岁的心理医生，更喜欢被称为“教授”，在纽约最好的地段经营着一家不起眼的心理诊所，以家族姓氏的名誉起誓，在过去的二十四年中从未干过任何一桩违反法律的事。

“听着，兰谢尔先生，”查尔斯正襟危坐，身体前倾，十指交叉，一派商谈要事的严肃模样，可惜宝蓝西装上沾着的几根白色猫毛过于显眼，有点微妙的可爱，“我为你感到遗憾。但是出于个人原因，我不能为你提供帮助。当然，我也不会把你今天到这里来这件事告诉任何人。”  
“医生，请相信我的诚意。我不明白这有什么问题。你看，你可以把我当做你最普通的病人，家庭主妇、餐厅服务员、科学怪胎之类的，我的身份不会带来任何问题，我也无意让你牵扯进任何‘事务’当中，你的安全会得到绝对的保障。”  
查尔斯几乎被他打动了。几乎。  
“你刚刚是说了‘安全’这个词吗？而你的手下刚刚还想杀我的猫。”  
“请相信我，医生，这里没有任何人想杀你的猫。”黑帮老大诚恳地说。  
“我是视力没有任何问题，我刚刚看到他拔枪了。好吧，不完全准确，我看到他把手放到枪柄上了。我有充分的理由认为他是想完成拔枪这个动作。”  
“这里没人想杀你的猫。”艾瑞克耐心地重复。  
查尔斯的脸色变了。  
“他是想杀我。”他轻声说。

“出去。”脸色苍白的医生垂下眼睫看着地面光滑的木纹，一动不动。  
“拜托，医生，你会很安全的，不会有人敢动你一根毫毛——”  
“出去。再不走我报警了。”查尔斯根本没听他的话，从口袋里摸出自己的手机，掀起眼皮观察对面艾瑞克的反应。  
“至少先听我说完症状——”  
查尔斯点开了拨号界面。  
艾瑞克不说话了。  
但他也没有任何要离开的打算，只是就这么安静地坐在这里，深深地看着查尔斯。那种剑拔弩张的氛围和咄咄逼人的气势消失了，午后的阳光下暗绿的瞳孔颜色变得浅淡，变得忧伤而疲惫。他的额头和眼角显出纹路来，往昔刻下印痕，所有的战争和纷乱在那一瞬间统统消散了，只留给查尔斯一个不快乐的男人，更为沉重的东西在深不可测的时光之水中留下迤逦的环形波纹。  
在那个因充盈室内的耀眼日光而模糊的不确切时刻，查尔斯的确被触动了。

“你们都是这样，”艾瑞克说，但声音变了调，被古怪地拉长了，查尔斯难以置信地看过去，他甚至没有做任何掩饰，就让泪水渗出眼眶，顺着他保持不动的侧脸流下，洇出一道潮湿的水痕。  
查尔斯惊慌失措。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔，以强硬闻名的纽约黑帮老大，正坐在他诊疗室的沙发上，哭泣。  
他生出一种不真实的虚幻感来。今天绝对不是他的幸运日，他已经能想象出清醒过来的兰谢尔用枪抵住额头对他施加威胁的场景了。

“就因为我他妈是个可悲的怪物，没有人会爱我。”艾瑞克哽咽了，“你们所有人，每一个人，要么拒绝我，要么离开我，把我一个人留在这操蛋的地狱里。我看到你们那种眼神了，你们都这样看着我，觉得我他妈又可悲又不值得怜悯。而你，医生，你宁愿听那些无所事事的家庭主妇没事找事扯淡，也不愿意帮助一个深陷无助的人！你还算什么医生？你还有职业道德吗？你们发过的誓言在哪里？”  
“滚！”他突然吼道，“既然你认为我不配让你屈尊纡贵，那就滚出去，我再也不想看到你！”

查尔斯也没有要离开的打算。恰恰相反，他把手机重新收了回去，从玻璃小桌上拿了一盒纸巾放在了艾瑞克的手边。艾瑞克抽出纸巾按在他通红的眼睛上，默默无言，只能听到轻微的抽泣声。  
查尔斯心软了。他轻轻地叹气，起身去拥抱这个哭泣的男人，小心翼翼地让他的头靠在自己胸前，像摸那只布偶猫一样温柔地拍拍他背部和抚摸他的赤褐色短发。“没事了，艾瑞克。没关系的，我就在这里，哪也不去。”他以哼唱摇篮曲的轻柔力度说，“我会尽我所能来帮你的。”

查尔斯耐心地等待他的病人平复了情绪，并给他沏了一杯茶。很明显，他的童年缺乏了必要的关爱和认同，导致他对人性抱有最深程度的疑虑。  
听完了艾瑞克的叙述后，查尔斯下了结论：“这可能是焦虑症，兰谢尔先生。最近有没有发生什么让你觉得压力过大的事情？”  
艾瑞克思考了一会儿，“肖。这个混蛋最近经常找我麻烦。当然不是说我害怕他，不，我并不害怕他。我只是生他的气，生我自己的气，如果他落到我手里，我要让他吃掉自己的蛋蛋。”  
查尔斯正在记笔记的手一抖。  
“抱歉，我提醒一句，我无意介入任何你们之间的争端。这部分用不着这么详细。你的症状没有很严重，我想暂时用不着药物治疗。”  
“你知道吗医生？我跟你聊过后感觉好多了。谢谢你，医生。我该走了。”他看了看表，从沙发上站了起来。  
查尔斯和他握手，“再见，兰谢尔先生。”  
“再见。”走到门口的艾瑞克对他挥手，“我下次还会再来的。”  
我倒是希望你再也不来。查尔斯还是没有把这句话说出来。

02  
第二次见面是个突发事件。查尔斯受邀去哈佛大学参加一个心理学讲座，不过老实说，这次的主讲人让他有点失望。基本上是老一套的陈词滥调。中途休息十分钟的时候他正在发呆，有个穿黑西装的男人径直走进了会议厅，穿过四处走动和嘈杂交谈的人群准确无误地来到查尔斯的面前，拉住了毫无防备的心理医生的手腕，“请跟我来。”他低声说，强硬地把查尔斯拉了出去。  
有三个博士学位为证，查尔斯的记忆力一向不错，这个男人正是艾瑞克·兰谢尔的那个手下，名字叫做什么来着？好像跟撒旦有关？对了，他想起来了，是阿撒兹勒。  
“很抱歉打扰你，医生。”黑帮分子生硬地道歉，显然平时不经常做这样的事，“但这是紧急状况，老大需要你。”  
然后肌肉发达的黑帮分子把他塞进了一辆纯黑的轿车。

阿撒兹勒一路把他带进一座酒店的总统套房。艾瑞克这次没穿上次的全套西装，而是穿着马球衫和休闲裤坐在沙发上，旁边放着一瓶空了一半的威士忌和两个玻璃杯。  
见到他和阿撒兹勒，可能主要是见到他，艾瑞克眼睛短暂地亮了一下，像干旱已久的大地遇到一场淋漓的暴雨。他挥手让阿撒兹勒离开。  
“来一杯吗？”他握住光滑的玻璃瓶颈开始倒酒，查尔斯回答他工作时间不喝酒，艾瑞克遗憾地让他自己去吧台选一种茶。

“发生什么了吗？”查尔斯问。  
谁料听到这话就像触发了某个开关似的，正在喝酒的艾瑞克放下了杯子，捂住了脸，哭了起来。  
查尔斯再次受到冲击。他是否是误解了什么？在心理医生面前哭应该并不是每一次的必要程序吧。  
“我的宝贝……我可爱的宝贝，她今天生我的气，不理我，也不和我说话……我实在是不知道该怎么做了……”  
查尔斯的第一反应是看他的手，没有结婚戒指。  
“你的妻子？”他小心地问。  
摇头。  
“女朋友？”  
“不。”艾瑞克把手拿开，露出一个奇怪的表情，“我没有女朋友。是我的女儿。”  
噢，女儿。这种感觉很难描述。查尔斯可以想象他是某人的丈夫和儿子，但是一个父亲？据他所知六成的黑帮成员和他们的儿女有严重的问题，他上次看到的新闻是某个黑帮老大的儿子不顾他的反对成为了一名警察。绝妙的讽刺。他是个好父亲吗？他的女儿会被他所做的事所困扰吗？她会害怕、会不安吗？  
查尔斯再次把一盒纸巾递给了他，让他拭去那些泪水，“这很常见，我的意思是，孩子们总会有这种时候，很快就会好的，她毕竟是你的女儿。噢，她多大了？”  
“十二岁。”艾瑞克总算停止了哭泣，拿出手机调出相册，把屏幕转向查尔斯，“这是我的女儿。左边的是安雅，右边的是妮娜。”  
查尔斯看着屏幕上的两个女孩，她们靠在一起比出一个爱心，笑容灿烂甜美，应该是某段愉快的家庭时光的缩影。左边的女孩发色更浅，带点金色，即使是一个十二岁的小女孩，也能看出她非常美丽，长得有点像凯瑟琳泽塔。右边的女孩有一张圆脸，还未褪去的婴儿肥和圆圆的透亮眼睛。  
查尔斯后知后觉地想到见到这张照片的人应该不多，他一定是极力避免让自己的女儿暴露在公众和敌人面前。  
查尔斯称赞了女孩们的美丽可爱和与父亲的相似性，做父亲的露出笑容，但旋即脸色又重新黯淡下去。  
“我的蜜糖们，”泪水继续不受控制地涌出，“她们那时候那么小，那么轻，非得我给她们唱摇篮曲才肯睡觉。我回家时做的第一件事就是亲她们的小脸，那时候她们整天缠着我，现在却……”艾瑞克难过得说不下去了，低低地抽泣起来。  
“恕我冒昧，她们的母亲呢？”  
对面沉默了好一会儿。  
“她走了。她再也受不了这种生活，离开了美国，回到了波兰。我完全可以理解她的决定。她想要带走女孩们，至少一个，我花了很大力气才保住她们的监护权。”  
那么是单亲家庭了，常见的案例。主攻方向并非少年心理学的心理医生捏了捏眉心，“那么，出了什么事？”

和上次谈及自身时的简洁度不同，一谈起他的两个宝贝女儿，艾瑞克说得更多。“我向你保证，医生，她们绝对不是那种被宠坏了的孩子。事实上我觉得我对她们或许过分严厉了。她们大多数时候表现很好。”  
他告诉查尔斯，自己给这对双胞胎设定了严厉的时间规定，包括什么时候完成功课，什么时候可以出去玩，什么时候家庭日，放学后必须回家等等。她们在同一个班级上学，安雅参加了学校的戏剧社，课余时间在学习芭蕾舞。她想当一个演员。妮娜更安静一点，放学后她在学习绘画。  
而今天这场矛盾，爆发于妮娜想要养一只小猫，艾瑞克拒绝了她。理由是她们还太小，不能照顾好一只宠物；担心她对小猫只有短暂的兴趣，之后小猫无人看管；以及最重要的，他们都没有足够的时间。  
“她是一个生命，需要关爱，不是一个玩具。不是你高兴了就去逗逗，无聊了就可以把它放着不管的。”他试图教育女儿养猫的责任重大，妮娜再三保证了她会照顾好的，遭到无情的拒绝后她先是抱着他的腿嚎啕大哭起来，很快安雅也加入了这个行列。发现无果后妮娜冲回了自己的房间并锁上了门。直到现在，整整二十五个小时，妮娜都拒绝同父亲说一句话。

查尔斯给出的建议是和女孩一起做准备。一起学习养一只小猫需要的功课，熟悉小猫的习性，准备小猫需要的所有道具，签订承诺书，在时机合适的时候答应她。爱它、忠诚于它，无论它贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。  
而如果艾瑞克仍然不喜欢猫，那么找到女孩想要养猫的真正原因。是看到别人家的猫羡慕呢？是觉得养猫很酷呢，还是单纯地希望多一个小伙伴？他暗示了艾瑞克应该更关心女儿的心理状况，多花时间和女儿们在一起。

“谢谢你，医生。”艾瑞克若有所思地转动酒杯，“你知道吗，我有一种强烈的感受，你应该见见她们。我相信你们会相处得很愉快的。”  
他查看了一下日程表，“这周日可以吗？阿撒兹勒会到你的诊所来接你，我们可以一起吃晚饭。我的母亲也会来。”他抽出一张名片，那上面只有艾瑞克·兰谢尔这个名字，在背面写下自己的电话号码，“这是私人号码，以防万一，你可以联系我。”  
“对了，记得带上你的猫。”

查尔斯琢磨着怎么才能说出自己不在私人时间和病人见面，那会干扰他的职业判断，但联想到艾瑞克一贯以来的作风，再结合刚刚从讲座上把自己绑走这件事，查尔斯深刻地怀疑艾瑞克会允许自己的拒绝。  
最终他只是说：“好吧。”

03  
直到现在，出于职业道德的保密要求，查尔斯仍然没有把这件事告诉任何人。艾瑞克从未问过他每小时收费多少、如何支付之类的其他病人最为关心的问题，但两次见面结束后，他的银行账户上都收到了一笔远高于他平时收费标准的不菲进款。  
查尔斯甚至正儿八经地考虑过在匿名网站上提问：我是一个心理医生，有个黑帮老大坚持要做我的病人，请问我应该怎么办？可以想见，下面80%的回答都会劝说他报警。但艾瑞克毕竟没有真的对他做过违法犯罪的行为也没有伤害他的意图。更何况以他对警方无所不用其极的行事准则的了解，对方十有八九会要求他做线人，这可就是查尔斯不能承受之重了。

而他特殊的顾客除了会不分时机场合地出现在他面前，要求他进行治疗之外，和查尔斯的其他病人也没有什么两样。不幸福的童年，括号，他说到了自己的母亲，但是没有提及父亲，猜测，父亲可能已经去世，括号完。妻子的离开无疑对他造成了非常严重的影响，其中之一就是对亲密关系的抗拒，害怕自己会再次被抛弃，即使是自己的女儿。  
说得就好像查尔斯自己就很擅长处理亲密关系似的。他咬了咬嘴唇，用钢笔在笔记本上画了一个小小的×。

谷歌上关于艾瑞克·兰谢尔的信息少得可怜，大部分属于街边小报不负责任的臆测和捕风捉影。他的名字使人震颤，真实的面容却隐没在带血的荆棘王冠之下。如无必要，这不是一个应该宣之于口的名字。  
查尔斯确实对他的过去感到好奇，到底是什么才造就了他。弗洛伊德的过时理论把一切都归咎于童年影响和性冲动，但这些辅助性的推测丝毫描绘不出艾瑞克·兰谢尔之所以成为他自己的独特之处。他从哪里来？他经历过什么？他想要什么？他是罪犯、不法的国王、城市的梦魇，一道摆在查尔斯面前的繁复谜题，钢铁浇筑的迷宫，只有命中注定的人才能找到出口。

将查尔斯击中的是他所展现出的脆弱和苦痛。黄金箭簇自茫茫云雾间穿行而来，越过重重山岭，直刺入他的心脏。滴下红如鸽血的鲜亮泪珠，又碎裂成散乱的光影。  
有不少人曾态度各异地谈及他的道德主义倾向，如今查尔斯眼见一个苦苦挣扎的灵魂，无法合上他的眼睛。  
若有人向你展露自己的心脏，则必得以同等的分量奉上。

而从另一个角度来看，艾瑞克·兰谢尔对他有着致命的吸引力，像一粒哽在咽喉的磷辉熠熠的绿柱石，被不规则的棱角划出弥漫不散的腥甜。查尔斯永远不会用那种目光看其他病人，几天后那些画面仍然在脑海中挥之不去，在梦境的最深处反复重演。他清晰地记得吞下酒液时喉结是怎样地起伏，被沉重的黄金戒指卡住的手指是如何修长有力，被硬挺织料勾勒出的肩背肌肉又蕴含何种力量和美感，还有当他流泪时如何动人，如同复生的大卫像缓缓流下一滴眼泪。但以大卫像作比，那艾瑞克·兰谢尔绝非用皎洁润泽的大理石雕刻而成，而是更坚硬、更冷峻的东西。一场如注的暴雨。

他算是没救了。

若有知情人谈及查尔斯的家世，必定会提到他出生于一个古老的医学世家。他的父亲曾是纽约长老会医院的神经外科主任，直到五年前因为心脏病发作离世。母亲在西奈山医学中心麻醉科就职。他们无疑并不十分欣赏查尔斯的职业选择。  
莎伦早已跟随新婚的丈夫搬了家，把西彻斯特的城堡连同她过往的回忆留给了刚刚成年的儿子。她很少回到这座空空荡荡的宅邸，这里的一草一木一桌一椅都游荡着布莱恩的幽魂。查尔斯从哈佛的学生公寓搬走后置气般地用信托基金在纽约的黄金地段购下了一间店铺，居住在就近的公寓。这个出于一时冲动的决定让他在纽约长久地居留下来。

现在查尔斯蜷在自家公寓的沙发上，把毛绒绒的一团猫咪抱在怀里，挠挠她下巴细软的白毛，为即将到来的聚会忧虑不已。他把整个过程仔细回想了一遍，仍然未能厘清自己到底是怎么稀里糊涂地卷入一个黑帮首领的家族聚会的，还搭上一只猫。  
“我应该怎么办？”查尔斯低头问怀里的猫咪。  
她温柔地舔舔查尔斯的手指。

但那一天真的到来时，反倒顺利得出乎预料。  
当飞鸟的影子在火烧的天幕上掠过时，那辆黑色的轿车也悄无声息地在公寓楼下出现了。查尔斯带着一只猫、一束花、一瓶鸽笼白葡萄酒、一瓶薄荷茶和一罐冰淇淋出现了，像个满负荷运转的圣诞老人，可惜没有驯鹿雪橇替他分担一部分重量。十一磅重的小家伙虽然只是睁着圆圆的眼睛乖乖地待在猫包里并不乱动，对查尔斯缺乏负重训练的手臂肌肉依然是相当大的负担。  
上车后陌生的皮革气味让猫咪不安分地动了动，查尔斯把她拎出来抱在自己腿上，同时极力阻止她展现自己刚剪过指甲的爪子的威力。  
查尔斯甚至设想了一番会不会要求他蒙上眼睛，避免泄露兰谢尔家的住址之类的，幸好兼职司机的阿撒兹勒看起来没有这个打算。“别紧张了，医生。他不会吃了你的。”他从后视镜里对查尔斯微微一笑。自然没有使查尔斯感到丝毫宽慰。

到达后阿撒兹勒平稳地停住了车，不带半分抖动，“到了。”他平淡地说，“请下车吧。”查尔斯把猫塞进猫包里，拿着他的大包小包艰难地从车门挤出去，“你不来吗？”他问。阿撒兹勒看他的眼神好像有人问他现在人类为什么不能在太空建立殖民地，他没有回答，径直丢给查尔斯一个难以理解的眼神就扬长而去，把穿着带肘部补丁的花呢外套的圣诞老人孤零零地留在台阶前面。  
“喵。”猫咪伸了个懒腰。

房门白得有点耀眼，上面还挂着一个略微干枯的花环，查尔斯想方设法腾出一只手按响了门铃。  
门很快打开了，一个绝对不是艾瑞克的女人从里面走出来。一丝惊讶从她的眼里闪过，很快就被富有感染力的笑容替代。这个满头银发的女人比查尔斯足足矮了一个头，说真的，他很少在面对女人的时候获得如此大的身高优势。她先是咕哝了几句查尔斯听不懂的话，然后给了他一个热情洋溢的拥抱：“你一定是查尔斯了！很高兴见到你，欢迎加入我们。”查尔斯艰难地试图拍她的背，“你好，兰谢尔夫人。”

艾瑞克的母亲坚持要查尔斯叫她伊迪，她盛情感谢了查尔斯带来的所有礼物，细心地把花插入桌上的陶瓷花瓶里，拉着查尔斯在沙发上坐下。“艾瑞克在厨房里。”顺着她指的方向，艾瑞克转身向他打了个招呼，但很快又忙碌于料理台上的晚餐菜色。  
她显然对查尔斯有着某种误解，“艾瑞克很少带朋友到家里来。”她意蕴深刻地看着查尔斯，露出亲切的微笑，查尔斯发觉自己很难向这个女人解释自己和艾瑞克远远没有达到朋友这一层关系。他甚至不知道伊迪是否知晓自己其实是她儿子的心理医生。  
她对查尔斯有某种母亲本能般的热情，询问他的职业后露出欣喜的眼神，“这么年轻就有一家自己的诊所，太了不起了！”  
查尔斯不得不承认和她在一起非常愉快，她热情又善良，和她的儿子截然相反，不禁令人好奇艾瑞克是怎么长成如今的模样。查尔斯并不习惯于接受来自一位陌生女士的过分关心，但这次是好的那种，即使是最反社会的人也不会说她令人厌烦，她散发的热度足以温暖任何坚冰。查尔斯碰巧知道了艾瑞克在小时候是个穿着背带短裤去教堂帮忙的小男孩，当即决定对她产生好感。  
“宝贝们，快过来。”她冲着墙壁的拐角扬起头，很快一上一下两个小脑袋就出现在墙壁后面，带着好奇和警惕。下面那个小脑袋在看见查尔斯带来的猫的时候兴奋地尖叫了起来，但很快捂住了嘴。她拉着双胞胎姐妹的手跑过来。“这是查尔斯先生。”伊迪介绍道，“这是安雅，她是姐姐。这是妮娜，妹妹。”查尔斯很快意识到伊迪或许不知道自己的姓氏。  
“查尔斯先生好。”她们异口同声地说，大一点的女孩甚至提着裙子向他行屈膝礼，查尔斯庄重地轻轻吻了吻她的手背。“我可以摸摸它吗？”妮娜怯生生地说。“当然可以。”查尔斯把猫交给女孩，她小心翼翼地让她靠在自己的臂弯里，像抱着一个刚出生的婴儿。不过她可比婴儿重多了。在女孩温柔的抚摸下，她很快发出满足的咕噜咕噜声。  
谢天谢地艾瑞克的女儿们都很容易相处，查尔斯很快博得了她们的好感。安雅要活泼一些，他们围绕着电影和戏剧展开了一些有趣的争论，当她讲述即将到来的逾越节时查尔斯才意识到这是一个犹太家庭；妮娜大部分时间表现得很安静，她对猫咪的兴趣远远大过了其他，充满爱意地用查尔斯提供的毛梳梳理她缎子般的长毛。她们的脸上都带着不谙世事的活泼和稚拙，和那个枪声齐鸣浸透鲜血的世界相去甚远。  
不久女孩们就被叫过去帮忙，她们带着不情愿但是极力避免把它表现出来的表情离开了客厅，伊迪慈爱地望向她们的背影。“多可爱的女孩啊。”查尔斯说，继续与她进行之前的话题。

晚餐时安雅以烘托气氛为由点上了蜡烛，妮娜在得到查尔斯不需要喂猫的反复确认后才肯在餐桌旁坐下。查尔斯在布莱恩还在世的时候被迫在家里和学校进行每次就餐前的餐前祈祷，虽然他们试图把他教育成一个虔诚的基督徒，但就像他们的大多数决定一样都偏离了本意。兰谢尔一家看起来并没有这个习惯，艾瑞克开了查尔斯带来的鸽笼白，给他和查尔斯各倒了一杯。  
“我不知道你还是个出色的厨师。”要知道泽维尔家的成员从来没有任何烹饪技能，查尔斯从小依靠家庭厨师过活。  
“这要感谢妈妈。”艾瑞克和母亲交换了一个眼神，“当你有了孩子之后，就会更多地承担起家庭事务了。”  
近距离地接触一个家庭对查尔斯是一种新奇的体验，在类似的场合他基本上是个安静的观察者和倾听者，泽维尔的餐桌向来以安静著称，连刀叉碰撞的声音都被严格禁止。很快安雅就开始兴致勃勃地讲述学校发生的事，她在数学课上得了A，坐在她旁边的男孩是个书呆子科学怪人等等，妮娜不久也加入进来，软糯糯地说起学校带他们所有人去参观动物园的事。在家庭场合艾瑞克对他的生意，或者用事务这个词，随便吧，绝口不提。恰恰相反，他显出一种流水般自然的平静态度，看不出半点在查尔斯面前哭泣的那个男人的影子。

查尔斯发现他在滔滔不绝地谈论起他的职业和即兴科学演讲，他做好了面对当人们听到他的职业时的通常态度，要么觉得他是个灵媒，要么认为他的冰箱和地下室里藏着某些阴暗的秘密。但这并未发生。女孩们听得入神，向他提出问题，而艾瑞克对与他进行争论更感兴趣，当查尔斯说起很多人对心理医生并不抱有良好的态度时，艾瑞克指出，“所有阿根廷人都看心理医生。这是现代生活的一部分。”

当谈及更多广阔的话题的时候，查尔斯意识到他们有着不少重合的喜好和立场，比如对少数族裔、移民和有色人种的潜在性歧视，有多少人仍在遭受到不公平的待遇。作为一个并未接受过大学教育的人来说，艾瑞克富有火炬般的洞察力。他对从不掩饰对特权阶层的厌恶，查尔斯犹豫了一下，“无意冒犯，但按照通常意义的标准，我似乎也属于他们中的一员。”艾瑞克有点尴尬地转了一圈玻璃杯，“但你不一样。”他比划了一下手势，“你是个天才。你的才华足以和财富相称。虽然我不能说你不傲慢——”查尔斯怒视着他。“但按照你们的说法，什么社会建构理论之类的，我们都是被塑造的产物。你只是在从你的视角在看待这个世界。”“我还是不同意你的观点。无论如何你不能只从出身就简单地判断一个人。每个人都是独一无二的。”“好吧，”艾瑞克叹气，“我向你道歉。”

临走时伊迪再次抱住他，邀请下一次的来访，妮娜帮他拎着猫包，艾瑞克站在母亲和女儿的身后对他微笑，那辆熟悉的黑车出现时查尔斯再次向兰谢尔一家做了道别。

04  
“我又焦虑发作了。”艾瑞克把脸埋在手里，“昨天我们正在商谈一些事情，突然间我觉得心跳加速，喘不过气，不得不到此为止。”  
查尔斯在笔记本上写个不停，“迄今为止，你提到的每一次焦虑发作都是在工作时间，不是吗？有一次是午餐时间，但当时你和你的下属在一起，所以我觉得这也算是工作时间。”  
“好像是这样。”  
“在家庭时间，你有过这样的时刻吗，兰谢尔先生？会使你感到紧张。”  
艾瑞克慢慢地回想了一番，“并没有。”  
查尔斯深深地吸气，“听着，兰谢尔先生，以下言论都是我作为心理医生给你的建议，你可以不接受，但希望你不要生气。”  
艾瑞克对他挑了挑眉。  
“你有想过退出吗？退出你正在经营的一切，不合法的部分，或许。我注意到你和家人在一起的时候非常快乐，非常平静，而当你必须处理这些事务时你就会陷入焦虑，它在损害你的健康。我有一个病人是一家大公司的高管，过着日程表精确到每秒钟的生活，我给他的建议也是暂时离开他的工作。”、

“我明白了。”艾瑞克扯动了一下嘴角露出半个笑容，“让我们来谈谈你自己吧，医生。如果我的消息没错的话，两天前FBI找了你，不是吗？”  
查尔斯一愣，“你在我家装摄像头？还是窃听器？”  
艾瑞克摊开双手向下压，“别那么紧张，查尔斯。说实话都不是，我自有我的消息渠道。”  
查尔斯咬了一下嘴唇，“好吧，你知道是怎么回事。他们希望我做线人之类的，我拒绝了。”  
“为什么？”  
“违反我的职业道德和个人道德准则。这个解释怎么样？”  
“真有趣。如果你真有那么看重这个，你一开始就不应该答应我。”  
“你知道这是为什么！”查尔斯瞪他，“你还有你的女儿，你的母亲在家里等你，我不能这么做。”  
艾瑞克垂下了眼睛。  
“我不会答应FBI的要求的。但是希望你能想想你的女儿，她们知道你的职业吗？她们会为此而自豪吗？你愿意把你做过的事告诉她们吗？你想让她们继承你的位置吗？想想吧，艾瑞克，你有想过今后要怎么办吗？”  
沉默了一会，他才缓慢地开口：“你对我一无所知，查尔斯。”  
“那就告诉我。”  
“我十岁那年从波兰移民到美国，全家只能从事最低等的工作，妈妈在厨房打工，爸爸给别人开车。但是不久，有人让他运送毒品，当然他不知道那些货物具体是什么，倒霉的是，他恰好被警察抓住了。那伙人为了保住自己的秘密派人杀了他。就是这样。从此之后只有我和妈妈两个人，我像狗一样在街头生存，恰好妈妈生病了，为了给她治病我加入了塞巴斯蒂安·肖的黑帮。妈妈她是不是告诉过你我童年的故事？不要怀疑，那都发生在十岁以前，我们还住在波兰的时候。”他哽咽了一声，擦掉渗出的泪珠。  
“从那时起，我就知道，我必须靠自己才能活下去。成年之前我被警察抓过很多次，他们对我说毒贩子的儿子也是毒贩子，我冲他们吐口水。后来我想办法离开了肖，建立了自己的帮派。他对我恨得咬牙切齿，想派人来杀我，我有四次从他手中死里逃生。现在他不敢这么明目张胆了，但是仍然无时无刻想杀了我。所以你看，查尔斯，我要怎么退出？一旦我失去了一切，明天我和我的家人就会被烧成灰烬。别傻了，这不是我说不干就能不干的，欢迎来到世界的另一面，查尔斯。”  
查尔斯抬起头来看着泪痕未干露出嘲讽笑容的艾瑞克，眼睛明亮，“塞巴斯蒂安·肖，对吗？如果他不再是个威胁了呢？”  
“别开玩笑了，查尔斯。你想怎么办？用你的信托基金收购他的资产？还是找人暗杀了他？那不是你该考虑的事。”  
心理医生露出神秘的笑容，“都不是。但你会知道的。如果他不再对你构成威胁，你会考虑我的提议吗？”  
“我会考虑的。”艾瑞克半信半疑地说，并没有把他的承诺放在心上。

艾瑞克很快就忘了这件事，他仍然照常扩展自己的事业，逗妮娜的黑猫玩，时不时和要求查尔斯给自己做治疗，送给查尔斯一座两层楼高的喷泉，邀请查尔斯到家里吃饭，过逾越节和光明节，和肖争得你死我活，从两次暗杀中幸存。但是他看向女儿们的目光里带上了忧虑，他开始巧妙地削减自己经营范围里不合法的那部分份额，更少地通过暴力来解决争端，在想象中计划一场查尔斯永远也不会答应的约会。

整整一年零两个月过去后，肖被逮捕的消息作为美国警方在这场对抗多年的战役中取得的重要胜利登上了各大报纸的头条，全美黑帮为之震动。据知道内情的律师估计，肖这次很难从多项犯罪指控中逃脱。  
一个时代正在缓缓落幕。

“你做了什么？”再次闯入诊所的艾瑞克一手护住查尔斯的后脑把他推到墙上，眼睛亮得吓人，看上去能生吞了他。  
查尔斯愣了一会儿，才晕晕乎乎地回过神来，“我什么也没做啊。”  
艾瑞克的眼里写满了怀疑。查尔斯很有气魄地和他对视，拿出寸土不让的势头，把眼睛睁得溜圆，像极了那只蓝眼睛的猫。  
对峙了一会儿后艾瑞克还是松了手。查尔斯先是整理了一下衣领，在沙发上坐下之前先给自己倒了一杯茶。  
“我确实什么也没做。”查尔斯摸摸跟随主人一起躺在沙发上的猫咪，“只是恰好知道一点内幕消息而已。”  
“FBI的人？”  
摇头。“肖的心理医生恰好是我的同学。”查尔斯无辜地眨眨眼睛，“我呢，又恰好知道她在为谁工作。”  
艾瑞克难以置信地看着他，“操。”  
查尔斯继续摸猫，“幸好你遇到的是我。否则你早就死了好几回了。”  
“幸好我遇到的是你。”他呆呆地说。  
“那么考虑一下我的提议吗？”  
艾瑞克闭上了眼睛。他的过去正愈来愈沉重地压在他胸口，安雅和妮娜至今不知道她们的父亲手上曾沾染多少鲜血，而善良的伊迪在得知他加入黑帮后抱住他哭泣的样子依然历历在目。他所从事的一切正在吞噬他，把他拉入万劫不复的深渊。他和肖对峙多年，对黑皇的实力心知肚明，扪心自问，他有把握得到比肖更好的结局吗？监视他多年的FBI会放过他吗？  
还有查尔斯。心理医生、家庭朋友，一个正在极力帮助他的人，愿意倾听他最隐秘的心事和恐惧，愿意信任他，愿意成为他为数不多，好吧，事实上是唯一的朋友，毕竟他可不会在阿撒兹勒面前哭，对吧。  
深呼吸。艾瑞克，深呼吸。不要紧张，也不要恐慌，想一些平静的事，放松心情。好，慢慢告诉他你的答案。  
“好的。”艾瑞克说。

“还有一个问题，你愿意和我出去吗？”  
“……我已经见过了那么多次你的家人，现在才考虑这个是不是有点晚了？”  
“如果你觉得太慢的话我们可以直接进行到最后一步。”  
“稍等。你什么时候处理刚刚你的决定？”  
“本周五。我们要召开一次紧急会议，商量怎么应对肖的被捕。我会在那时宣布我的决定。”  
“这样的话，周六晚上怎么样？时间会不会太紧了。”  
“当然不。就这么定了。”

至少对心理医生的其中一个看法是对的，他们总能得到想要的，不是吗？

End


End file.
